


Di opere originali e adattamenti cinematografici

by Echadwen



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies)
Genre: Aragorn è stufo, F/F, M/M, adattamenti cinematografici, libertà del regista, seguire il libro
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-22
Updated: 2016-03-22
Packaged: 2018-05-28 09:12:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6323560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Echadwen/pseuds/Echadwen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seguire l'opera oppure adattarla liberamente alle esigenze cinematografiche o a quelle dei fans?<br/>Aragorn, figlio di Arathorn, predilige la seconda opzione.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Di opere originali e adattamenti cinematografici

#  _Di opere originali e adattamenti cinematografici_

 

 

 

 

 

"Ora arrivano i giorni del Re. Possano essere benedetti".

 

 

 

Petali di rosa venivano lanciati a consacrazione della sua incoronazione.

"Vogliamo prestare maggiore attenzione? I miei piedi stavano quasi per toccare la fredda pietra".

I sudditi si guardarono interdetti: evidentemente i deliri di onnipotenza dovevano essere una caratteristica di famiglia o magari era il peso della corona tuttavia, decisero di chiudere un occhio perché, in fondo, non sussistevano ancora motivi di preoccuparsi. I segnali li conoscevano bene: la comparsa di anelli di dubbio gusto, quasi sicuramente raccattati a una delle svariate vendite fallimentari a Barad-dûr e l'improvvisa sostituzione dei giochi dell'erede legittimo a favore di fuochi d'artificio e torce. 

 

 

L'incedere del sovrano si arrestò bruscamente e tutti si voltarono vedendo la delegazione di Eryn Lasgalen venire a rendergli omaggio.

Delicata e forte era la presa con cui afferrò la spalla del principe "Hannon le". 

Le labbra si curvarono all'insù nel vedere l'Elfo ripetere i propri gesti, il cuore gli parve scoppiare al sorriso che questi gli riservò.

L'aria si tinse di una tenue sfumatura di rosa mentre Gimli stesso, dotato di ali e pannolone, provvedeva a liberare in cielo palloncini a forma di cuore.    
"Non trovo parole per esprimerti quanta felicità provi nel sapere che questo giorno è finalmente giunto. Stento a credere che oggi ci uniremo in matrimonio".

A quelle parole, la fronte di Legolas si corrugò leggermente.

Valar se avrebbe voluto baciare quella piccola V in mezzo alle sopracciglia.

"Aragorn, io e te non ci sposeremo. Tu sei destinato ad Arwén che, tra parentesi, è proprio dietro quel vessillo" gli fece cenno col capo di guardare alla sua sinistra.

"C-come prego?" chiese shoccato quando la dama palesò la propria presenza "Mi stai dicendo che, dopo tutto quello che abbiamo passato assieme, io dovrei accoppiarmi con quella specie di principessa pipipì che si sarà vista dieci minuti in tutta la trilogia?" continuò, volendo essere sicuro di aver compreso la situazione.

"Esattamente" rispose lapidario l'altro.

La mascella di Aragorn cadde letteralmente a terra.

"Ma... ma...".

"Così è scritto nel libro".

"Ma porca Varda! Proprio su questa cosa quella sottospecie di Hobbit ingurgita-carote doveva attenersi al libro?!?" sbottò in preda alla furia omicida.

"Calmati. Non fare così, Aragorn".

"Calmarmi?!? Come faccio a calmarmi secondo te? Avevamo perfino l'approvazione di tuo padre. Di tuo padre!".

"Ehm... In verità io ne Lo Hobbit non ci sono nemmeno quindi non so quanto possa valere".

"Mi sono fatto il mazzo nelle Terre Selvagge, sono diventato vegano e ho conquistato quel trono che ti scassa il fondoschiena..." disse lasciandosi scivolare a terra "E Arwèn che porta in salvo Frodo a Gran Burrone, l'esilio di Eomer, Saruman che muore ad Isengard, l'esercito dei non morti che combatte a Minas Tirith... Queste licenze però se le è prese".

"Estel" si chinò a prendergli il viso fra le mani "Non siamo noi a poter decidere quali adattamenti fare dell'opera, possiamo solo interpretarli al meglio".

Nessuna risposta venne dall'erede di Isildur.

Passarono lunghi istanti prima che desse nuovamente un segno di vita. 

Si rimise in piedi e, con lo sguardo ormai spento, si rivolse a colui che il suo anelava "Ti sbagli, mio amato. Ora sarò io a prendermi una licenza" e, detto questo, scomparve tra la folla.

Non si ebbero più sue notizie.

 

 

 

Alcuni viaggiatori riportano di una strana creatura che alberga nelle caverne delle Montagne Nebbiose: un essere deforme che detesta la luce del sole e ruba i romanzi degli incauti che vi si avventurano.

Raccontano anche di strani sibili, di parole digrignate fra i denti con un tale odio da far gelare il sangue nelle vene.

_"Maledetto! Noi lo odiamo. Lo odiamo! Infido, falso! Ce l'hanno tolto, rubato. Il mio Legolassssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss"_

**Author's Note:**

> Angolo autrice: Grazie a tutti coloro che sono arrivati fin qui.  
> Quest'idea deviata ha avuto origine grazie a Sky Cinema che, dal 4 settembre, ha creato un canale interamente dedicato alle due trilogie di Peter Jackson. Da buona slasher Aralas, ho sperato che, almeno una volta, la pellicola cambiasse direzione e Aragorn scegliesse il suo amico di sempre nonché unico amore Legolas come principe consorte.  
> Me tapina, ahimè. T____T  
> E niente... dopo l'ennesimo "Toh! Ma allora c'è ancora" riferito ad Arwèn, ho deciso di pubblicare questa sciocchezzuola.


End file.
